First Time:A Bella and Edward story
by Ali Lynn 03
Summary: Edward and Bella have been dating for two years and are completely in love with each other.what will happen after a very memorable Valentine's celebration?Can their relationship survive the biggest possible challenge in life? 1st fanfic!all human!
1. PreView

_**My first attempt at fan fiction!! Yay ! Hope you guys like it! On a sugar high while writing this!! Lol **_**!! **_**Tell me what you thought!**_

**DISCLAIMER: TWILIGHT DOES NOT BELONG TO ME IT DOES AND ALWAYS BELONG TO STEPHENIE MEYER!!**

_**P.S. This is just a preview. I'm gonna post a few chapters and see what people think and then decide whether or not I want to continue with this story.**_

O-M-G What am I going to do? How am I going to fix this ? Can I even fix this mistake I made? I love him so much but are we really ready for this?

I mean, we're only 17 and we're still in high school. God, I don't even know how to tell him. Man, why did this have to happen? Stupid valentine's day and celebration's of it.

_**I know it's really short, but I promise it's just a preview. The first chapter will be up soon! Ok please review ,they make me feel loved! **_

_**Ali Lynn**_


	2. Chapter 2

'_Kay here's the first chapter. It's not very long but the rest should be longer. This is really just a filler/setup chapter. K hope you enjoy!_

**DISCLAIMER: I WISH I OWNED TWILIGHT!BUT I DON'T STEPHENIE MEYER DOES!!**

3 months earlier!

Two weeks just two short weeks until valentine's day! Edward and I have been dating for almost 3 years and we are still absolutely in love with each other. Now if only I could find the perfect gift for him! I've been looking for something special for 3 months now and I've still come up with nothing.

Right now I'm down to my last two resorts. Either a new guitar, even though he has a million, or a hotel suite. We are both virgins and we love each other with all our heart so why not. That's what I keep trying to convince myself. I know we love each other and will never want anyone else. We both definitely want each other but a part of me is still unsure whether or not now is the right time. We've gotten really close but it never works out.

_Flashback !!_

Right before lunch my loving, hot boyfriend ,Edward Cullen came up to me. " Hey Bella,," Edward said as he smiled my favorite crooked smile. "Do you want to come over after school. We can study." Edward said with a wink

" Sure Edward, I'll meet you there after school." I said with a big smile.

The rest of the day past in a blur as I anticipated going over to Edward's house after school. After last period I went to my locker to get the rest of my books even though I knew we wouldn't really be studying.

When I got to Edward's house I walked up the stairs ,but before I could knock it opened. There stood my magnificent boy friend with delicious, dripping wet bronze hair in his eyes.

"What did you do? Drive home with the windows down?" I chuckled and stretched up on my tip-toes to kiss him.

He kissed me back for a minute before he stepped back, chuckled and said, "No, I just got out of the shower when you drove up. You silly beautiful girl."

He kissed me again before he started to lead me up the stairs to his third floor bedroom.

As we were walking up the stairs I asked, " So, where is the rest of your family?"

"They decided to start the weekend camping trip early but I opted to wait a day and just meet up with them."

"Why?" I asked slightly confused.

"Because I'd much rather spend time with my beautiful, smart, clumsy girlfriend. Besides ,think about it how often do we have the chance to be by ourselves without the other 6 members of my family close by?" he answered with a more than slightly amused expression.

" Okay, I see your point. I'm glad we have the house to ourselves, too."

When we got to his room we pretended to get ready to study by getting out books. However, the minute after we put the books on his bed and lay down, we automatically began making out.

We continued kissing for five minutes before our hands started to roam each other's body. We were both breathing hard. I couldn't really form a coherent thought but a part of me new that we had to stop before we went too far. I put both hands on his chest and pushed him back.

"Edward, I love you, b-…"

" I love you, too Bella" he said then continued kissing me before I could finish telling him that we needed to stop.

Before I knew it we were both breathing hard and starting to go too far. Man, my boyfriend is such a good kisser!! Okay Bella stop thinking that way. _You're _supposed to be the rational one right now.

I pushed him back again and when he asked me what was wrong I started to explain.

"Edward, I love you but we need to stop before we go to far."

"Bella you know I love you so what's really wrong? I just thought you wanted to be with me?"

"I do. Trust me I _**really**_ do. I just-…just not right now."

" Bella we love each other ,so why not now?"

"Because I want it to be special between both of us. Not just something we do because your family is out of the house and we're both hormonal teenagers!! And because I don't think we're ready. I mean I know we're ready physically but I don't know if we're ready emotionally and mentally."

The entire time of my small rant he just sat there and smiled at me. Then after a couple of minutes of just breathing and calming down he finally began to speak.

" Bella I love you and you're absolutely right." When he saw the confused look on my face and that I was about to start speaking he gently continued with one finger pressed to my lips to keep me quiet. " You're right this should be something entirely special to both of us. Something that we'll never forget. Something we won't regret. Something that will be just like all we've ever dreamed of. I want to give that to you. That experience we'll only ever have with each other. I mean that Isabella Marie Swan, I love you with all my heart. And I never want to be with anyone else. I want to be with you forever, I want to marry you and I want you to have my children. I love you and I want to spend the rest of our lives together."

The entire time of his rant I just sat there with an astonished look. Because I knew that he truly meant it, every sinlge word of it. It was just so amazing to hear hear that he truly loved me and wanted to be with me forever.

" Edward Anthony Cullen, I love you entirely and want to be with you for the rest of my life.I never want to be without you are my life and always will be.I am absolutely in love with you and my life will never be the same without you. But I still want this to be really special for us."

I didn't even realize I was crying until Edward brushed the cold tears off of my cheeks, of course causing me to blush a deep red in the process. Since we were already on his bed with our books we studied for the rest of the afternoon. We wound up making out a lot while trying to study, just not as heated as before. When it was time for me to go home we both kissed and said goodbye. He told be he'd see me again before he left for the weekend, which made me smile like a cheshire cat. Just the fact that I would see him again made me giddy as a school girl.

It makes me so happy to know that he still wants to be with me. I was afraid that if I told him I wanted to wait he wouldn't want to be with me anymore. Which is an entirely ridiculous notion because I know deep down that Edward could never do anything like that. I wish I knew when I would be ready mentally and emotionally to take the next step with Edward.

_~ End of Flashback ~_

Well, I guess I have two weeks to figure out if I'm truly ready to have the most special experience with Edward because I just booked a hotel room online for valentine's night. Thank you internet and bank card!

_1 week 6 days later._

I awoke this morning to fully realize that O-M-G I'm going to lose my virginity tomorrow night! Luckily tomorrow is also a Friday and I've already set up a plan to make Charlie believe that I'm staying at Angela's house for the weekend.

**Okay I know that in Twilight Edward is the one that always wants to wait to be intimate but… I decided that he needed to be a normal hormonal teenager . I also wanted Bella to be the one to want to wait. **

**Oh and if you guys want me to keep going with this story I need at least 5-10 reviews!sorry if i made any mistakes got too hyper and tired at the same time! i know weird!!**

**ex's and oh's don't forget the oh's**

**-Ali Lynn**

**P.s. I 'stole' the ex's and oh's comment from mainstream boarder line hardcore love them! Thanks Andy and megs lol!**


	3. AN

OK I know you hate these and so do i so I'll make it quick.I put a poll on my page so please go vote on it. Also,I just started school again and I'm having a bit of writers so forgive me for not updating , and since I'm having writer's block right now feel free to give me **any** ideas and or opinions on my and all will be appreciated!! thanks

-Ali Lynn

P.S. I'll try to update with more B&E as soon as I can. Please be patient.


End file.
